world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
062914doirbeau
12:02 CA: "Haaha we're like 90% screwed"... 12:03 GA: "yup" 12:03 GA: "we're triple dead with a sprinkle of the end being nigh" 12:03 GA: "lmao at least ill have cool powers for the afterlife" 12:04 CA: "We have like 10% chance of not fucking up completely"... 12:04 GA: "might just escape in my ascended form and leave you mortal losers behind" 12:05 CA: "I doubt you can"... 12:05 CA: "Not without dying horribly"... 12:06 GA: "yeah but i dunno that big slug guy might help me out" 12:06 CA: "I think you'll need your body"... 12:06 GA: "he was tellin me all these weird riddles and shit and one of them was like 'so you actually wanna go back to being alive haha' so i dunno" 12:07 CA: "I see"... 12:07 GA: "but i was all 'no way dude i totes wanna be with my friends who do nothing but insult me all the time lmao'" 12:08 CA: "I don't insult you, or do I?"... 12:08 CA: "If I do, sorry, if I don't, sorry"... 12:09 GA: "yeah, you all do, and if people arent busy insulting me,"- she gestures towards rilset-"they're trying to eat me." 12:09 GA: "anyway now im the best around aint nobody gonna bring me down" 12:09 GA: "yall had best hope i survive to jack bc im your only hope of defeating him" 12:09 CA: "You're welcone"... 12:10 GA: "yeah yeah, thanks" 12:10 CA: "I'll talk to the others about laying off on you, I doubt it's good for the team"... 12:10 CA: "Last thing we need is drama"... 12:11 GA: "nah, i dont care, im better than all of em now~" 12:11 GA: "all i have left to do is get in trouble because of my ego and learn this weeks aesop of not letting fame and power get to your head" 12:11 CA: "You are really ok with people calling you stupid?"... 12:12 GA: "it would be weird if people didnt respond to everything i say with contempt and negative emotions, its like, what i expect now" 12:13 GA: "lmao doesnt matter jack is boutta make us all go dead anyway" 12:13 CA: "That isn't something you should really expect"... 12:13 CA: "And yea'... 12:14 CA: "At least I have a dreamself to fall back on"... 12:14 GA: "man, both of my deaths are gonna be because of jack" 12:15 GA: "i should off myself now again so that he doesnt get the satisfaction" 12:15 CA: "Or you could like survive or something"... 12:15 GA: "if i thought i could fight him i wouldnt have learned anything from the first attempt" 12:16 CA: "You don't have to win, just survive"... 12:16 GA: "but uh, im sure its a fight to the death" 12:16 CA: "Don't you carry like 1000 of your corpses?"... 12:16 CA: "And various body parts?"... 12:17 GA: "yeah? and?" 12:17 CA: "So fake your death or something"... 12:17 GA: "jack would never fall for that" 12:17 CA: "You're a mind player, you can do that"... 12:17 GA: "im sure he knows what im capable of, dude" 12:18 CA: "So?"... 12:19 CA: "Weren't you all excited about god tiering so you could 'pull a gyarados' or something?"... 12:19 GA: "not on jack! like a gyrados, im quadruple bad against dragon and jack's the fucking dragon!" 12:19 GA: "dragon? maybe it was electricity" 12:20 GA: " i dont play pokemon" 12:20 CA: "Pokemon?"... 12:21 GA: "no, im talking about go fish" 12:21 CA: Beau takes out a deck of cards... 12:21 GA: "this is not the time" 12:22 CA: Beau puts the deck of cards away, sighing... 12:22 GA: "well, at least we'll all probably die together" 12:22 GA: "too bad we dont have nate with us :'(" 12:23 GA: "or aura. auras definitely dead by now." 12:23 CA: "Look, we had literally one in a trillion chance of finding your quest bed, yet we did, so we still have a chance"... 12:23 GA: "lmao" 12:23 GA: "who needs a hope player when weve got you" 12:24 CA: "I don't know, hope is still a vital and powerful aspect"... 12:24 CA: "I doubt light could replace it without major downsides"... 12:25 GA: "uhuh. so how do you like my god tier outfit?" 12:25 GA: "its very comfy, if a bit cold." 12:25 CA: "You ran around in your underwear and a towel tied around your neck, so I didn't see the real thing"... 12:25 GA: "hahah, seriously? illusions are silly." 12:26 GA: "weird, i wasnt even wearing underwear" 12:26 CA: "Well, at least I couldn't feel being slowly ripped to shreads"... 12:26 CA: "And I will ignore that comment"... 12:26 GA: He takes out a bloody razor. "this is from your face. i said there was dirt but i lied." 12:27 CA: "May I have that?"... 12:27 GA: "sure, ill keep the other two though." 12:27 CA: Beau captchalouges the bloody razor "If I survive I bet I could make some great alchs with that"... 12:27 CA: "I made some cool things, but they got stolen"... 12:28 CA: "I made them, then poof they gone"... 12:28 GA: "shit man, none of our weapons will work against jack" 12:28 GA: "none except the mental stress ones i made" 12:29 GA: "ive told you about the xeno's paradox thing, right? everyone knows about that?" 12:29 CA: "I believe so"... 12:30 GA: "yeah, even with my new powers, its still gonna be tough" 12:30 CA: "I've been doing research into my aspect, so I can help"... 12:30 CA: "Maybe I can make him trip on his shoelaces"... 12:30 CA: "hehe"... 12:31 GA: "eheheh, i cant wait to see that" 12:31 GA: " 'i underscore am underscore jack, underscore, destroyer underscore of undersc-oof' " 12:33 CA: "Yes, I used sick light magics to steal the bad luck of a team mate, and now I can give it to an enemy in exchange for taking their luck"... 12:33 GA: "hahah, thats cool" 12:34 CA: "But yes, probability manipulation is a lot more powerful than you'd think it'd be... 12:34 CA: "Who knows, if I manage to god tier, maybe I can do even cooler stuff, like all you god tier fancy schmancy pants"... 12:35 GA: "heheheh, yeah, i hope everyone gets to god tier eventually" 12:35 GA: "or, i did hope, until we got stuck here" 12:35 CA: "I hope 2 is enough"... 12:35 GA: "though im gonna be honest we've been in like 30 situations this dire before, so" 12:35 GA: "we'll probably all survive" 12:35 GA: "maybe rilset wont." 12:35 CA: "I remember people saying we needed god tiers to beat him, so I hope so"... 12:36 GA: "we have two god tiers, he has two god tiers..." 12:36 CA: "I don't know why he wanted a plant..."... 12:36 CA: "Like, did you forget we have a schedule?"... 12:36 GA: "he worships plants or something" 12:36 GA: "did you see when he went totally crazy and tried to kill me before???" 12:37 GA: "and maenam and kate barely even reacted like this shit happens all the time or something" 12:37 CA: "Well, I think most of us were occupied with trying not to die"... 12:37 CA: "I could barely move"... 12:37 GA: "true, true" 12:38 GA: "did you know he got my corpse from null and he eats his alchemized copies of it all the time?" 12:38 GA: "fucking asshole" 12:38 CA: "..."... 12:38 CA: "Gross"... 12:38 CA: "Better than the alternative though"... 12:39 GA: "hahah, i got back at him though" 12:39 GA: "by covering him in piss and also scaring him lmao" 12:39 CA: "Hehe"... 12:39 CA: "You pee on people a lot"... 12:39 CA: "Is that your fetish?"... 12:39 GA: "christ, no" 12:39 GA: "only twice" 12:39 CA: "Ok good"... 12:40 GA: "anyway, i collected that to use in the future sniper-style so its not like i was directly peeing on them" 12:40 CA: "Even worse"... 12:40 GA: "i shouldve yelled 'jeeeeeee-rate'" 12:41 GA: "hey, piss shuts people up real fast" 12:41 GA: "nobody wants to be covered in piss." 12:41 CA: "Rilset didn't even notice"... 12:41 CA: "And Sami didn't know until later"... 12:41 GA: "he was too busy being a zombie" 12:41 GA: "shit, i left my zombie back there, trampled by rilset" 12:41 GA: "oh well" 12:41 GA: "samis piss was diluted with water though" 12:42 GA: "what i poured on ryspor was a hundred percent piss" 12:42 GA: "I MEAN RILSET" 12:42 CA: "Oh my"... 12:42 GA: "THEIR NAMES. BOTH START WITH R." 12:42 CA: Beau covers her mouth with a shocked expression... 12:42 CA: "heheheheheheheheheheheheheheehe"... 12:42 GA: "THAT DID NOT HAPPEN." 12:42 GA: "eheheh" 12:42 CA: "So uh, I still don't understand"... 12:43 GA: "theres a lotta stuff to not understand" 12:43 CA: "Why pour piss on people at all?"... 12:43 CA: "Even worse on a cannabil trying to bite your face"... 12:43 GA: "well, with sami, i was just trying to make more holy water" 12:44 GA: "after that i was like 'hahah this is such a good prank'" 12:44 GA: "and i wanted rilset to go away" 12:45 CA: "I see..."... 12:45 CA: "And with Ryspor?"... 12:45 CA: "Are you *sure* it's not a fetish?"... 12:46 GA: "i did not mean to say ryspor, his name and rilsets name are really close" 12:46 GA: "it was a freudian slip, ive never pissed on ryspor" 12:46 GA: Doir looks up for a moment, before looking back at her. "yeah, definitely havent, not yet." 12:46 GA: "if he dumps me i will though" 12:46 CA: "But have you wanted to~?"... 12:47 GA: "when hes being a piece of shit, yes" 12:47 GA: "like if i threatened you with piss youd totally back off, nobody wants to be jarate'd" 12:47 GA: "so ive considered using it as a way to get him to shut up" 12:47 CA: Beau nods, writes in her journal a little before recaptchalouging it and looking back at him... 12:47 GA: Doir squints at her. 12:48 GA: He holds up a suspicious looking flask. "whats in that journal?" 12:48 CA: "A lot"... 12:48 GA: "gimme it" 12:48 CA: "Strategies, weak points, how I know how to kill any one of you, baking recipies"... 12:49 CA: "Just random stuff"... 12:49 CA: "No it's my diary >:o"... 12:49 GA: He holds the flask up a bit higher. "gimme." 12:49 GA: An evil grin appears on his face. The most evil grin. 12:50 CA: "Nah, I think I'll just go, later Doir, hope you don't die" Beau walks away... 12:51 GA: He follows her. 12:51 GA: "the piss, beau." 12:51 GA: "itll hit you when you least expect it." 12:51 CA: "The luck Doir"... 12:51 CA: "It'll disappear when you need it most"... 12:51 GA: "you wont even have time to react." 12:51 GA: "gimme your diary. ill let you read mine." 12:52 CA: "Nah, mine has special secrets, not even Sami can read it"... 12:52 GA: He takes out another flask. 12:52 CA: "It's a look into the very depths of my psyche"... 12:52 GA: "you know if you die here even if we revive you ill get that diary." 12:53 GA: "and ill get it anyway somehow." 12:53 CA: "Ah it's a shame"... 12:53 CA: "Guess I have to burn it"... 12:53 GA: "guess i have to throw piss at you." 12:53 GA: He shakes the flasks a bit. 12:54 GA: "i just wanna flip through it." 12:54 CA: "Doir, I literally don't care if you threaten me with piss becase we both know that if you do I can get back at you in ten fold"... 12:55 GA: He pretends to be reading a label on the back. " 'jarate: wreak havoc on your opponent's mental state, psychological well-being, and trust in the inherent goodness of their fellow player.' " 12:56 GA: "who knows when the next shower will be?" 12:56 GA: "who knows if youll ever get the smell of piss off of your clothes?" 12:57 GA: He puts them away, narrows his eyes, and backs off into the darkness. *british voice* "youve made a grave enemy today, agent demain." 12:58 CA: "And so have you, but I'm ok with it"... 12:58 CA: "Since like, I was totally bullshtting you anyway"... 12:58 GA: There is a raspberry from the darkness. 12:58 GA: And the sound of something dripping onto the floor. 12:59 CA: She holds up the journal, inside is written "Doir pees on people because he can" the rest is blank... 12:59 CA: She tosses it into the darkness... 12:59 GA: The raspberry intensifies. 12:59 CA: "Have fun with my not real diary"... 12:59 GA: "grrrrraaaaAAAAAAAaaaaave enemy, aaaagent demaaaaain" 01:00 GA: *british voice too* 01:00 CA: "Now I have to go, write in my real one about how you probably have a secret watersports fetish and you want to do it with Ryspor... 01:00 CA: "Hehe, Pisspor"... 01:00 GA: "i definitely dont but you can believe what you- pffft, hahahahahah" 01:00 GA: "lmao ill have to call him that" 01:01 GA: "anyway later" 01:01 CA: "hehe, Later"...